


mood ring

by tsunderestorm



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Dandy would say there are a few things in his life he knows. Not to pull on cosmic strings, for one thing (he’s learned that lesson) and for another, there’s never a bad time to go to BooBies. Like the cycles of the moon and the unreliableness of the Aloha Oe’s warp drive, these are things he’s sure of.What he’s not sure of, on the other hand, is how exactly he ended up in bed with that guy from the space race.
Relationships: Dandy/Prince (Space Dandy)
Kudos: 9





	mood ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game on [tumblr](chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com) and originally posted [here](https://chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com/post/92515652415/self-indulgent-dandyprince-garbage-drabble-this).
> 
> This is a relic from back when I took myself waaaay less seriously. Enjoy, dead fandom. :)

Dandy would say there are a few things in his life he knows. Not to pull on cosmic strings, for one thing (he’s learned that lesson) and for another, there’s never a bad time to go to BooBies. Like the cycles of the moon and the unreliableness of the Aloha Oe’s warp drive, these are things he’s sure of.

What he’s not sure of, on the other hand, is how exactly he ended up in bed with that guy from the space race. Well, uh…not quite in bed, more like…on couch. _Prince_ , he repeats in his mind before the thought travels to his tongue. It tastes okay, short and sweet, like some shot of fruity alcohol, like something he wouldn’t choose as his first option but likes the taste of just the same. He doesn’t normally go for guys, but hey, he’s an ass man at heart, and _damn_ does the guy’s ass feel good under his hands. “Prince, huh?

“Yeah, Dandy?” Prince drawls, shaking his hair out of his face with a shower of pink sparkles, parting his lips in a moan as he rocks his ass back against Dandy’s dick. “What is it?”

“Just thinkin’ you look like stardust in the moonlight, baby,” Dandy tells him, smacking his ass playfully before stretching his arms behind his head and grinning up at him. “Like the galaxy’s swirling all around you.”

Prince shudders, planting a hand on Dandy’s chest to support himself, a slow, lazy smile curling across his lips as he slides Dandy’s dick up the cleft of his ass. “You’re cute,” he says. “But I bet the great Space Dandy tells that to all the people he brings to his bed.“

“Only super-sparkly ones,” Dandy b back with a wink, trying to focus his gaze when he already feels like his eyes are rolling back into his head from how good it feels. It’s been a while, he reminds himself when his cock twitches a little impatiently against Prince’s ass.

Prince is too damn pretty to be a man, Dandy thinks – he’s the most bizarre combination of curves and angles, soft skin over lean muscle and he could definitely get into this. His thighs are cute enough, spread wide as he straddles his waist and hell, even Dandy can acknowledge a pretty nice cock when he sees one - Prince’s is hard up against his belly, flushed at the tip and bobbing when he rocks his hips.

"Have you ever been with someone like me?” Prince teases as he reaches his free hand behind him, fisting it around Dandy’s cock and squeezing gently, gasping when the tip catches on his hole (hell, even Dandy’s breath catches in his throat at that) and smirking down at him, eyes half-lidded and too goddamn pretty for it to be fair. “The sparkles are a mood thing,” he adds, licking his lip as he adjusts his balance and switches his hand from Dandy’s chest to his own dick, stroking in time with the rhythm his hips make rolling back.

Dandy scrambles for an answer and realizes he’s not sure what he means - a guy, or…whatever the hell sparkly alien species he is. The answer’s no in both cases, but Dandy has a reputation. He goes with silence.

“Where’s your lube?” Prince asks, a breathy little whisper. “I _know_ you have some.”

Dandy moves an arm from behind his head and reaches between the couch cushions to fish out a (somewhat sticky) tube and hands it over with a scowl, muttering about what that’s supposed to mean. Prince smirks, blowing a kiss at him and slicking up his hand before he slides it back down around Dandy’s dick.

“So what’s…uh, red, maybe?” Dandy asks low as he eyes the shine on Prince’s skin warily. “Angry?”

Prince leans down, his hair falling like a curtain around them, obscuring the light coming through the window. “Horny,” he answers with a quick peck on the lips, innocent and completely unlike the way his hand is working on him.


End file.
